The BestLaid Plans of Monks and Mikos
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: Innocently, cutely even, the small glass bead dropped to the cold ground. And sometimes even the best plans can fall to the charms of chance. Oneshot, rated T for safety.


The Best Laid Plans of Monks and Mikos

A one-shot by That'sMyFiasco

Written For: Forthright's Fortune Cookie Challenge

Disclaimer: I emailed the mighty Takahashi-sempai the other day to inquire whether she would be willing to sell the rights to the Inuyasha franchise for $0.67 American. She has yet to get back to me.

A/N: _(coff) _Huh, this turned out kind long. Again. What can I say, challenges just inspire me. Thanks, Forthright, for making the word count free (and letting me bend the rules. :-).

* * *

"_Your everlasting patience will be rewarded sooner or later."_

"_Good luck is the result of good planning."_

_Clink_. Innocently, cutely even, the small glass bead dropped to the cold ground, quickly followed by a dozen or so of its brethren. Strangely, the hanyou seemed not to notice, his entire focus on the cleaning the Tetsusaiga of the blood and gore that coated the blade. Shippo was the first to notice, gasping noiselessly for a few seconds before calling the pile of glass to the monk's attention. Thinking quickly, it was merely a moment before he rushed to Kagome's side.

It took her a moment to comprehend just what was happening, but as understanding dawned her face blanched perceptibly. Sango quickly looped an arm around her friend's shoulders, and they ran back towards Goshinbuko quickly, Shippo tagging along with Kilala.

The monk shifted uncomfortably where he was standing and adjusted the _suikan _in his hands. Of course, there was no way he would be able to defeat Inuyasha alone, should he decide to turn on Kagome, but he could at least hold him off until the girl made it back to the well.

He hoped.

Eventually, when he realized that everyone but Miroku was gone, the hanyou looked up in surprise. "Hey, Miroku- where'd everyone else go? Somethin' wrong?" The monk sucked in air quickly, and looked at Inuyasha in astonishment. So he hadn't noticed.

Talking rapidly, Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and tried to keep him from walking back towards Goshinbuko- and the well- by placing his staff in front of him. "Ah, they just headed back towards the well, nothing's wrong, of course." Inuyasha looked at Miroku strangely- what was wrong with him today? He always knew that that Houshi was bat-crazy, but he had never displayed it quite so evidently...

Suddenly, the monk's words caught up to him, and he snapped to attention. "Wait- you let Kagome head back? Alone?" Miroku nodded, somewhat lost.

"Well, I sent Sango, Shippo, and Kilala with her, of course..." The monk trailed off, and Inuyasha sighed, irritated. _Stupid monk... He should know Kagome can't just be left alone like that, even if the others _are_ there! _

With a bound he was off towards the well, only to be stopped by Miroku's staff leveled at his chest. "Houshi? -the hell??"

Miroku had a steely look in his eye as he confronted the hanyou. "Listen, Inuyasha... Just because the beads are off doesn't mean I'm going to let you harm Kagome." Harm Kagome? What was he talking about? Wait a minute...

_'The beads are off...' _Patting his chest, Inuyasha looked down, astonished. Gone...

Crowing with joy, Inuyasha barked out a quick laugh. "Fuck, _finally!_ I thought that those damn beads would never be gone! Woohoo! Man, this is going to be so _good_." He started forward again, but the monk's staff was still in his way. "Come on, Houshi, move it!" But Miroku shook his head.

"I told you, Inuyasha, that Kagome is my friend, and I cannot permit harm to come to her." Confused, the hanyou just looked at Miroku for a moment until the serious look on his face alerted him to what the monk was thinking.

"Wait a minute..." The hanyou started back, looking at Miroku with thinly disguised hurt in his eyes. "You guys really think that I would hurt Kagome?"

_Kagome still thinks I would hurt her? Even after all this time?_

_She doesn't trust me?_

Miroku was spluttering incoherently, trying to make sense of his crumbling perception of reality. _So he's not going to HARM Kagome... that means he must be planning to... to... _He blinked rapidly, and studied the hanyou. He had never perceived Inuyasha as the type to well, force his affections upon a lady, but perhaps the removal of the beads might allow him to be a little more... forward... than he might have been otherwise.

He coughed awkwardly, and shifted uncomfortably where he stood. He knew Kagome cared for the rough half-demon, very much. _Should I really try and stop him if this could be what she wants?_

Meanwhile, however, the hanyou's dismay was turning to anger, and he batted the houshi aside roughly. "Feh. Out of my way, monk." It only took a small bound for him to be around the staff, and he was off, following Kagome's still-lingering scent back towards Goshinbuko.

Mere seconds after Inuyasha disappeared into the treeline, Sango returned, Shippo curled in her arms and Kilala at her side. Miroku was still staring dumbfounded after the hanyou, working to comprehend what had just happened. The tajiya walked up to him with a relieved smile on her face, and said, "We made it to the well- she should be safe enough when she's in her own time." Absently, she looked around them for a moment before asking, "Where's Inuyasha?"

Snapping out of his daze, Miroku looked at Sango. "Oh, he went after her."

"_What??? _Houshi, you just _let_ a very temperamental, very angry, and very possibly revenge-minded _half-demon_ go after our friend??" Her fingers itched towards the hiraikotsu, and Shippo dove to cower behind his youkai friend, but Miroku held up his hands in protest before she pulled it out.

"Lady Sango! What do you take me for? I am quite confident that Inuyasha will not...uh... harm Lady Kagome." He paused for a moment, and continued. "At least, not in any way we have to worry about."

_Smack_. Miroku rubbed his newly sore cheek, and the little kitsune ventured to poke his nose out. "You were thinking perverted thoughts again, weren't you, Miroku?" he piped up, grinning mischievously.

The houshi sighed. Sometimes, he quite sympathized with Inuyasha's urges to just smack the brat. "Regardless of what I think, Kagome will be fine. They may argue, but I believe that Inuyasha would rather die than harm her in any way."

Sango nodded, but Shippo looked doubtful. "Yeah, they're gonna fight, but what happens when they get to the "osuwari" part of the argument?"

Miroku had no answer for that.

---------------------------------

Inuyasha paced around the well angrily, scuffing his toes in the dirt. Damn her... that wench. She'd gotten through before he'd arrived at the well- and what was he supposed to do, follow her to her house and scare her even more??

His gut wrenched at the though that he scared he. _Maybe I misunderstood. Maybe the HOUSHI misunderstood. She said she'd stay by me... she wouldn't want to be with someone if she was scared of them._

_Right?_

Muttering expletives under his breath, he was making his way towards the god-tree when a familiar blue glow rose from the well. As she made her way up and put a hand over the side, it only took a single bound for Inuyasha to be there, grabbing her wrist and hauling her up next to him. In only a few steps the small girl was backed against Goshinbuko's trunk, and placing his hands on her shoulders he growled in her face, "What are doing here? I thought you ran away 'home'." _I thought you ran away from me._

She attempted a smile, and said, "I forgot my bag back here- it has my clothes, and my schoolbooks, and..." Kagome's voice trailed off as she realized she was babbling.

Her stormy-blue eyes were wide, and Inuyasha was ashamed to read fright in her eyes. _Maybe I really do scare her_. His shame quickly turned to anger, and he leaned in even closer until he could see her hair fluttering in his breath. "So tell, me, wench, why did you run away? Scared, were you?"

Kagome gulped nervously, and he could hear her heart hammering against her ribcage. Finally, she managed to work out, "I- I just panicked. I didn't know what was going on- I was sort of frightened, and I didn't know what to do, and I-"

The hanyou growled faintly. _Would she just shut up about how god-damn terrified of _me _she was, already?? _As she continued to talk, his anger built until finally he crashed his lips down upon hers, willing her to stop talking and just hold still.

What he wasn't expecting was for her to _taste so good_. She squirmed a little under his grasp, and he dreamily moved up one clawed hand to hold her head still as his tongue dove further, exploring the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. A quiet squeak escaped her mouth as one claw moved across her cheek, and her own hands clenched deep in his hair.

At her unexpected touch, Inuyasha started, and wrenched himself away from her. Her cheeks were red, and from the flaming feeling coming from his own face he was sure his were just as scarlet. He took another step backwards, but Kagome stayed where she was, her hand on her lips. "Inuyasha? What did you do that for?"

The hanyou turned away with a 'feh', his arms crossed grumpily over his chest. "To shut you up, of course." Ignoring her disappointed 'oh', he grabbed her and swung her up on his back, heading back towards the village.

Hiding her face behind a curtain of hair, Kagome smiled incredulously and ran her fingertips over her bruising lips. _Maybe a bead-less Inuyasha won't be such a bad thing after all._

---------------------------------

She was wrong.

Of course, none of their little group was in serious danger from the hanyou, but it seemed that each passing moment held the discovery of some new freedom Inuyasha had been barred from previously.

Now, there was nothing stopping him from digging through Kagome's backpack in order to snatch the last cup of Ramen or bag of potato chips, or if that plan of action was unavailable, simply taking Shippo's cup from him. Eventually, the kit learned that in order to preserve said noodles, he needed to evade the hanyou on his own by use of his magic tricks- now that a "sit" from Kagome couldn't do the job, Inuyasha would be damned if anything else from the girl would.

Sutras created by the ever-helpful monk were quickly discovered and destroyed- having them around when dealing with the enemy were certainly helpful, but by the hanyou they were viewed as a potential new ball and chain, and thusly could not be allowed to survive the day.

None of this, however, was a very great nuisance- the demons they had met so far were easy enough to defeat without a convenient sutra, and Shippo, if driven to extremes, was perfectly capable of defending himself most of the time. It was annoying, but it wasn't doing any _serious _harm to anyone, and Kagome could deal with it- that is, until the hanyou got the idea into his head that, what with these myriad trips back and forth to the bone-eater's well, it was just taking way too much time out of their _very _important quest.

"_What do you mean I can't go home???_"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, and he involuntarily shrank away from the furious teenager. "I mean exactly what I say! It's stupid to keep going back and forth, and you're just not going to do it anymore!!" What was there not to get? _She gets so stressed out about these tests, and all they do is take her away from me- from US- for too long. She'll see that this way is best, in the end._

Kagome glared at him, and stomped her foot. "This is ridiculous! You can't mean to keep me from ever going home _ever again_. Besides, won't you want me to restock on Ramen, and snacks?"

This gave the hanyou pause for a moment, but he quickly waved it off. "We'll think about that later. Right now, we have plenty, so you won't have to get more for a while, and you _don't_ need to go do school!"

Kagome's blood was boiling, but she managed to think straight enough to walk over to her bag, yank out the necessary food, and walk over to the river that flowed through the valley.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and he glared at her. "You wouldn't."

The miko smirked, and held out her armful further. "Wouldn't I?" And before the hanyou could make his way over to her, in went the Ramen, the chips, the trail mix, the pocky.

---------------------------------

Back at Kaede's, Shippo suddenly clutched his chest, and woke from his nap with a start. The- the pocky! Was it safe?? He looked around and saw Sango and Miroku sitting peacefully, with Kilala still asleep by her side. _Eh, I'm sure it was just a nightmare... it's probably fine..._

---------------------------------

Inuyasha gaped at Kagome, who had a triumphant grin on her face. How- how cruel! He had thought she had to be bluffing! Eventually, however, he managed to regain his compose, and folded his arms in front of him. "Feh. You're just going to have to do without those snacks, then. Won't Shippo be disappointed." A guilty look came over Kagome's face, she tried to tell herself that it had been worth the sacrifice. _Shippo'll get over it... eventually... All the more reason for me to go home, and get more!_

With her hand on her hip, Kagome turned towards Inuyasha, a stern look on her face. "Come _on, _Inuyasha, you're being ridiculous!! I _need _to go home. I need to see my family, and my friends, and-"

"Aha- see!" The hanyou growled imperceptibly, and his fists tightened. "There ain't no fucking way I'm letting you go back among all those lechers! They're worse than Miroku!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "They are _not_. Besides, it doesn't matter anyways, since you never _let _me stay there long enough to actually talk to any of them." Inuyasha laughed, a bitter note to his voice, and took a step closer to the girl.

"I'm glad you're finally starting to get it, bitch. If I let you stay there for too long, those perverts will come flocking, and you just can't protect _yourself _against them." _Doesn't she see that this is for her own good?_

The miko huffed angrily, and began to size up the distance between herself, the hanyou, and the well, and decided to make a run for it. However, despite the fact that her bag had been lightened considerably by the lack of goodies, she only made it a few steps before strong arms darted out and looped around her waist, slinging her over his shoulder. Kagome's face flamed at the undignified position she was in, and she began to beat her fists against Inuyasha's back. "Let- me- down- you- big- JERK!" she huffed, and started to swing her feet, trying to land a kick out of pure luck. Inuyasha simply linked his free arm around her knees, and held her close to his body so she couldn't squirm.

However, even though he managed to get the fuming miko to give up for the moment, he couldn't turn his mind away from the slim thigh lying next to his cheek, or the smooth, creamy skin under his rough hands. Unbidden, the still-strong memory of how she had tasted came to mind, and he gulped nervously. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn he still tasted that jasmine and vanilla on his lips... _How the _hell _does she get her mouth to taste like that?? _

Mere moments later, the hanyou was snapped out of his trance as Kaede's hut came into sight. Sighing with relief- _he wasn't sure if he could resist her much longer_- he ran quickly to the door and tossed her inside, growling out a warning concerning what would happen should she decide to try for the well. After checking the air for the scent of anything malevolent, he seated himself in a nearby tree with a clear view of the hut.

---------------------------------

Kagome paced back and forth inside Kaede's home, clenching and unclenching her fists as she went. After five (and a half) fruitless escape attempts, it was time to turn to other methods of getting back home, and- if she had to be honest- _revenge. _

_That hanyou is going to pay._

Her face red with suppressed anger, Kagome turned back to the elder miko, who was sitting calmly on the floor. "So? Isn't there _anything _you can do?? I need to go _home_, Kaede."

Kaede sighed, and exchanged a worried glance with Sango and Miroku. "Kagome, the beads of subjugation are not to be taken lightly- I am loath to use them except in the most dire of circumstances. I don't know that I can justify you bespelling Inuyasha once agai-"

"No!" Kagome whirled around, and knelt until she was eye-to-eye with Kaede. "Listen, Kaede..." her voice softened, and a smile- albeit small- came onto her face. "You know I love Inuyasha, with all my heart. I don't want to do anything to hurt him. But he won't let me go home! I truly _need _to see me family often. They probably think that I'm dead by now! Don't you see why we need to do this?" Something in her twinged, and she struggled to suppress the feelings of guilt. _I don't have any choice. Inuyasha's in the wrong, here._

Finally, Kaede nodded slowly, and sifted through her memory, trying to find just the right incantation. "Miroku..." she began slowly, her eye turning towards the monk, "By any chance, did ye happen to keep those beads?" The houshi nodded obligingly, and pulled a small bag out of the inner folds of his robe.

"I thought that they might come in handy one day." He grinned, and handed the pouch to Kaede, who nodded, satisfied.

"Good. This will save me some time... and I am certain that ye would prefer not to take too long, Kagome." Said teenager nodded vigorously. _No need to waste time_. Kaede stood slowly, and walked over to Kagome. "Know this, child- this will not be as easy as the last time I cast this spell upon young Inuyasha."

Kagome tilted her head, and frowned slightly. _Nothing's _ever _easy around here, is it? _

Before she could say anything, Sango said quietly, "What are you talking about, Kaede-sama?" The old miko sighed heavily.

"Well child, since we have the pieces of the original necklace, it will be easy enough to re-create the charm. But for some reason, I am not sure what, it is impossible for me to place the beads around his neck with my magic. His _yokai _will not permit such an intrusion upon his energy."

Miroku looked confused for a moment, and frowned slightly. "So what does that mean for us, Lady Kaede?"

Suddenly, Kagome noticed that the beads in the old priestess' lap were strung once more, re-creating the familiar pattern. Kaede held up the necklace proudly, letting it dangle before the girl's eyes. "It means that ye must place it on the hanyou yourselves."

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku looked at each other, and three minds thought in unison.

_Crap._

---------------------------------

"Alright," said Miroku in an undertone, "here's what we have to do." They had started out after another rumor of a shard the next morning, and as the sun started to set, Inuyasha left them alone so he could hunt- of course, leaving Miroku and Sango with strict instructions to keep an eye on Kagome. The houshi glanced around nervously before continuing- the hanyou would have his head if he caught him talking about this.

"Kagome, you need to get those beads on Inuyasha any way you possibly can if you want to go home again. Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and myself will help you in any way you should desire, but Kaede said that you must be the one to place it over his head, lest the spell not re-take its effect." Kagome nodded, but bit her lip uncertainly. "Can you do that?"

The miko nodded slowly, but a look of determination was in her eye. "I _have _to. We don't have a choice." Her friends nodded in agreement, and they huddled together with Shippo in the center. For his part, the kitsune was nearly _gleaming _with excitement. Not only was the biggest, best, and most glorious prank on Inuyasha _ever_, but he had- not just Kagome's permission- her _blessing_ to do as he please. Rubbing his little paws together, he waved his companions closer.

"Now, are you ready? Here's step one..."

---------------------------------

Kagome snuggled closer into Inuyasha's back, trying to get comfortable while still retaining her clear shot to loop the strand over his head. The miko sighed lightly, and shifted around once again. This was the most straight-forward plan they had come up with... _I hope it works_. It was the next morning, and they had been traveling for an hour or two since they group had dragged themselves out of bed and eaten.

It had taken very little coaxing for the miko to land herself a ride for the day- after all, Inuyasha reasoned, it was much easier to keep an eye on her and where she was if she was no further than right on his back. _Besides, she feels nice all curled up against me like that. _Startled, Inuyasha shook his head as if to clear it of such rouge thoughts. _Whoa... where did _that _come from... _Slowly, his cheeks heated to a nice bight red as images unbidden were called up from his memory.

The miko felt the half-demon stumble for a minute under her, and she frowned. He had seemed rather distracted for the past few days... _What if it's something serious that's wrong? _But she immediately shrugged it off. _Well, if he's a little distracted, then that makes my job all the easier._ As they hit a nice smooth stretch of road, she caught Shippo's eye from where he was riding on Kilala with the others. _Alright._

_It's time._

Slowly, she drew the beads out of her shirt, shivering a little as the cool beads left her skin. However, something she hadn't counted upon was the beads being completely and hopelessly tangled. _Great. Just peachy._ Working the subtle knots quickly with her fingers, she fumbled around with the string for a few minutes before Inuyasha noticed her restlessness and called over his shoulder, "Hey, wench- what're you doing back there?? Sit still!" Kagome "meeped" silently, and quickly slipped the beads behind her back. _Dammit. This just isn't going to work._

---------------------------------

_Mmkay. Let's try this again._

Kagome crept out along the ledge of the cliff, sliding on her belly and wincing as a rock sliced into her previously-clean uniform. _You know, there's really no good way to explain this new tear to Mama. _She reflected for a moment. _But then again, if I don't get these beads on him soon, I won't have the opportunity anyways. _Steeling her nerve, she peeked over the sharp face to where Inuyasha was sitting below, looking out over the water. As she squirmed quietly to get in position, Kagome couldn't help but notice the peaceful look in his eyes and the casual way that his long, silvery hair blew around his face.

She sucked in a breath at the rare sight, and paused a moment to fully drink it in. _It's so rare that he's so... calm, like this. _She could feel her resolve wavering, and as a last-ditch effort squeezed her eyes shut. _This is unfair... Can I really do this to my _friend

Suddenly, before she had a moment to think, the soft ground beneath her began to give way. Her eyes flew open, and she scrabbled to find a solid handhold as the formerly-firm sod slipped away. One last grab- and then she was falling, hurtling through the air as clumps of dirt and bits of grass rained down around her. She closed her eyes once more and clutched the beads to her chest, only to drop softly into Inuyasha's waiting arms.

"Feh, wench." The hanyou rolled his eyes, and cradled her gently in his arms. "You know, you can't just go around dropping out of stuff and expecting me to catch you."

The miko giggled nervously, and blushed furiously as Inuyasha set her on her feet. "Thanks, Inuyasha, I appreciate it." Kagome reached up to place a feather-light kiss on his cheek, and now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush. Shyly, she slipped her hand into his, and they headed back towards the campsite.

_Strike two._

---------------------------------

As Inuyasha ate his ramen (a rogue pack that had been hiding at the bottom of the bag) later that evening, Kagome gave a small nod to Miroku as she walked up behind the hanyou, who was too preoccupied with his meal to notice anything out of the ordinary. Standing casually, the monk walked over by Inuyasha as well, pulling a small object out of a pocket of his robe. As he sat next to the half-demon, Miroku unwrapped the small bar and let its warm fragrance permeate the air. Kagome sniffed delightedly, savoring the rare scent.

_Mmm. Chocolate._

As his nose picked up on the heavenly aroma, Inuyasha looked up from his noodles with interest. _Kami... that smell... it's so good..._ Suddenly, however, the hanyou began to sneeze violently, the sneezes wracking his body and forcing him to the ground.

"Monk- _achoo!- _what- _achoo!-_ the fucking- _achoo!- _ _hell???_" Miroku didn't answer, but simply got out of swinging range as the hanyou continued to sneeze, and sent Kagome a swift look. _Alright, Kagome, it's time..._

Nodding at the monk, Kagome crept forward with the beads in place, trying to sneak up without him noticing. Remembering her earlier mistake, she unwound the beads slowly, making sure they were ready to be slipped on with ease. It only took her a step or two to be right next to Inuyasha, and she was all ready to place the beads over his head when a particularly terrible sneeze made the hanyou jolt, sending the noodles in his hands flying backwards- and all over Kagome's head.

The group gasped as one, staring in horror as the miko swept a few slimy noodles out of her hair. Inuyasha was too shocked even to continue his sneezing fit, and Miroku gulped nervously. _Maybe it's a good thing Inuyasha isn't wearing the beads anymore... He might not live to see tomorrow, otherwise._

Meanwhile, Kagome took a steadying breath, her eyes shooting daggers into Inuyasha. However, she seemed to quickly realize that the whole fiasco wouldn't have happened had not she "happened" to be standing practically on top of him; and regardless, there wasn't much she could do about it without the necklace to come to her aid. Trying to regain her composure, she spun on her heel, heading for a river she had seen on her way.

_Once I get him subdued again, I'm going to sit him until he's the first half-demon to land in America._

---------------------------------

The next day, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were walking together, talking quietly. Inuyasha had ran further ahead, clearly skittish after yesterday's incident, and had left the rest of the group in peace. Kagome was particularly silent, turning over her numerous failures in her mind. _This is crazy... all I have to do is slip a necklace over a clueless hanyou's head- this _shouldn't _be this hard!_

After a few minutes of walking, Miroku turned to her with a thoughtful look on his face. "Lady Kagome..." He sounded uncharacteristically tentative, unsure of how his suggestion would be received. "Have you ever considered, well, that your best chance in getting close to Inuyasha lies not in trying to sneak up to him, or trick him, but perhaps, in using some of your more feminine charms to-"

_Thwack. _Miroku indifferently rubbed his cheek as Sango turned to Kagome, trying reason again the foolhardy plan. "Kagome-san, you don't have to do this. Just ignore the houshi and his stupid, perverted ideas. We'll think of something else." But already it seemed that the miko wasn't listening to her, and she frowned with concentration.

_That's not such a bad idea... In fact, it just might work._

---------------------------------

Once again, they had stopped for the evening in a cool part of the forest. Yet another rumor of a Shikon shard had come to naught, and everyone was hot, tired, and more than a little cranky. Trying to act pleasantly, Kagome set out some of the dried meat Kaede had provided. After everyone had eaten, it was tacitly agreed that they were too tired to do anything more tonight, and the group sprawled out in the grass. Even Inuyasha was rather exhausted- not wanting to settle for the salt-pork the _obaba _had packed, he was determined to find some fresh food- and came back even more tired, dirty, and disappointed.

After a few precious moments of rest, Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was leaned against a tree. A sweet smile on her face, she leaned down slightly, and fiddled with the hem of her skirt nervously. "Inuyasha..." she started, looking down at him under her lashes, "Would you like to come on a walk with me? I'd like to talk to you."

The hanyou stared up at her for a beat or so, dumbfounded, before leaping to his feet and following her away from where the others were sitting. A voice in the back of his head taunted, _Stupid. You really _do _deserve that damn necklace- you follow her just like the little puppy you are. _Inuyasha snorted, and shook his head. _Shut up._

Eventually, they got to the destination Kagome had in mind- a small clearing, filled with fireflies and the last light of the setting sun. The girl gasped in delight, and ran forward, for a moment ignoring the reason she had come to this meadow in the first place. As she ran through the flowers, a few stray butterflies floated up around her, and Inuyasha couldn't think of the last time he'd seen a sight so beautiful. He blinked suddenly, and shook his head as he turned around, shoving his hands in his sleeves.

"So, what was it you brought me here for, wench? Somethin' you wanted to tell me?" When she didn't respond right away, he glanced over his shoulder, only to see that she had walked over next to him, and was placing a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. Speechless, he did as she wanted, and looked down into her eyes. She was smiling at him, and the moonlight was reflecting off her hair.

Kagome nodded, and moved her hands up to link around his neck. "No... actually, it was something I wanted to _show _you..." And with nothing more than that she raised her lips to his, pressing against his mouth softly, gently. Sensation exploded in the hanyou's mouth, and he gasped slightly as he pressed harder, his tongue searching for the source of that _irresistible _taste that was just like he remembered. Unconsciously, his own hands found their place on the small of her back, pulling her closer. She mewled slightly as a fang nibbled slightly on her lower lip, and his mouth broke away from hers to drop feather-soft kisses along her jaw.

She blinked slowly, and tilted her face up to one soft, furry ear. "Inuyasha..." she murmured, and he "mmhmm'd" slightly in response. Her voice quiet and gentle, she said one, soft word:

"Sit."

The hanyou couldn't smother a yelp as he was yanked to the ground, the beads around his neck slamming him into the hard ground. He lay there, his shoulders bowed, holding still for a few moments before raising himself to his feet.

Kagome inadvertently took a step back, unexplainable tears forming and collecting at the corners of her eyes. Inuyasha slowly lifted his eyes, and Kagome felt something inside her twist as his scorching golden eyes burned through her, the hurt and anger in them unmistakable. His voice was little more than a growl when he finally spoke, his eyes still holding her captive.

"Funny," he spat, starting to turn backwards, "I actually thought you meant it. People have always called me the dumb hanyou, and I guess they were right." A sob began to shake Kagome's chest, and she watched helplessly as he began to walk away from her, the dark shade of the trees enveloping him. Suddenly, he paused, and glanced over his shoulder.

The miko looked at him hopefully, but shrank back when she caught the cold look in his eyes. "Well, _Mistress _Kagome, aren't you going to lead me back?" She started to follow him, and he walked on, his back straight.

It was some time until the tired pair came back to the campsite. Inuyasha arrived first, instantly disappearing into the treetops above as Kagome came back. Her friends rushed over to her, not able to see her tear-streaked cheeks in the dim firelight. "Kagome! We saw the beads around his neck- did it work? Are you safe?"

The girl stared up into the dark canopy for a long moment, her eyes now dry.

"Yes... it worked just fine."

---------------------------------

The next morning, when the sky was still a dusky pink, Kagome was awakened by a soft noise from behind her. Blearily, she propped herself on one elbow, and surveyed the campsite. Everything seemed to be okay... Sango and Miroku were still sleeping peacefully, with Shippo curled up at Kilala's side. _I hope he's not too disappointed that I didn't let him sleep with me last night. _But then, out of the corner of her eye, a flash of red caught her attention- Inuyasha had finally come down from his perch, and was crouching by the cold fire.

Through her red, tired eyes, her hanyou had never looked so heroic; his long, silver hair blew in the early morning breeze as he lifted his nose, his warm ears moving slightly. Then, a faint ray of the sun made its way through the heavy tree leaves, and glinted against the smooth, glossy beads that graced Inuyasha's neck.

As she started to get up, Inuyasha suddenly moved, his head turning to look at the sky above him. The soul stealers drifted overhead, writhing seductively as they slowly lead him away from his friends and into the still-shadowy forest. Kagome watched him go, pausing only for a few moments until she jumped up as well, willing her companions to stay sleeping for just a little while longer. Her emotions vacillating from anger, to shame, to indignant wrath, to simply sorrow, she followed him, confident that his attention was too focused elsewhere to notice that anyone was tailing him.

It was only minutes until he reached Kikyo, positioned in the same clearing Kagome had taken Inuyasha to last night. The miko was standing among the wildflowers, the faint light of the soul-stealers giving her an ethereal glow. As Kagome watched from the shadows, Inuyasha stepped out into the clearing, a reverent look in his eyes.

As he moved closer to Kikyo, she turned around to face him with a serene look on her face. Eventually, when the hanyou was mere steps from the miko, he stopped, as if he didn't dare to move any closer. Entranced, he simply looked at Kikyo for a few long moments before shaking his head, and tucking his hands in his sleeves. "Yes? Is there something you needed me for, Kikyo?" Kagome snorted to herself quietly as she squirmed in the underbrush. _I bet he would never call __her__ wench. _

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, letting her eyes drift over his face to land on the beads of subjugation around his neck. The miko frowned slightly and stepped even closer to him, laying a slim, cool hand on either shoulder and letting her fingertips clink against the glass. "Inuyasha..." Though her voice was calm and quiet, the hanyou stiffened as if he had been slapped. "Why do you still wear these beads? It would be quite easy for me to remove them for you." The hanyou's eyes widened in surprise as her fingers slipped under the beads and brushed his neck. "After all, it will be one less thing that binds you to my reincarnation."

At this, however, Inuyasha started, and took a step away from the miko. "But- but wait, why would I-"

Her eyes sparking with a cold fire, Kikyo interrupted him with a wave of her hand. "Inuyasha, is she not the one who imprisoned you like this? Is she not the one who _chained _and _humiliated _you? You didn't see me- you were too consumed with her- but I was _there_. I saw everything. You trusted her, more than you ever trusted me, and _she betrayed you. _She _shamed _you. Is not once enough?"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore; it wasn't because Kikyo was luring away Inuyasha again, it wasn't because Kikyo was trying to turn Inuyasha against her- it wasn't even because Kikyo was trying to free Inuyasha once more.

It was because Kikyo was _right_.

At a steady, calm pace, Kagome spun on her heel and started back towards the campsite. There would be no going home- they were a good couple day's walk, at least, from the well. There was no hurry- she had no where to go.

---------------------------------

_God-fucking-dammit, how the hell did I get myself into this mess? _Inuyasha lifted his nose in the air, checking quickly to see which way she had headed. Oh, he had known she was there. She was always there, wasn't she? _No matter what the hell I do to her, she's always _there_. No matter what. _However, after her little ruse the night before, Inuyasha was past the point of caring. Until now, that is.

_Kikyo shouldn't have said that. It's not- well, it's true, but that's not the whole truth. It _does _bind me to Kagome..._ He shook his head confusedly as a small inner voice piped up, _Yeah, as a dog. I thought you wanted to be more than that- but apparently, you're nothing but a big _pet. _A companion, a good guard dog, fun to cuddle on occasion, but that's _it.

_She couldn't possibly think of you that way. Not Kagome- not you._

Suddenly, a helpful breeze sifted his way, and her caught wind of her luscious sent- and not too far off, either.

It took only a few moment for him to reach her, and he stopped her quickly with a hand on her arm. "Fuck, Kagome, what are you doing following me?" _Oops. That came out wrong._

"What am _I_ doing?" Kagome turned slowly, her normal white-hot heat transmuted into a icy, freezing-cold fury that sent a chill down the half-demon's spine. "_I _woke up early this morning to see that you had followed Kikyo to talk to her once again."

Inuyasha crossed his arms haughtily, glaring down at the young girl. "And? So what if I did?" _Hmph. Like she can order me around. _

Her blue-grey eyes darkened dangerously, reminding the hanyou of the sky before a storm. "So what? _So what?? _You're right, I guess it doesn't matter if you keep leaving me to go to her. I guess it doesn't matter if you just ignore me and everything I've done for you and leave me _alone. _Because _Kikyo _won't humiliate you. _Kikyo _won't embarrass and shame you. _Kikyo _won't chain you like a dog. Because, of course, Kikyo doesn't even want you to be part dog anymore, does she? I guess that's what happens when you change everything about you." Crossing her arms, Kagome continued to glare at Inuyasha stubbornly. However, her tirade seemed to have no effect on the hanyou; he glared right back, his eyes fiery.

"You're damn right Kikyo wouldn't keep me... _imprisoned _like this. In fact, she even agreed to free me!" He took a step closer to her, trying to direct all of his wrath at the girl in front of him instead of himself. "Of course, I'm sure you knew that already, what with you _spying _on me and all."

Kagome huffed angrily, the words she needed not presenting themselves at the moment. _Come on, Higurashi, he _can't _be right! You're not in the wrong here!!_

Smirking a little at her obviously discombobulated state of mind, the hanyou's voice grew louder. "It's not my fault if you're just _jealous _of Kikyo. She's a better person than you've ever been, anyways- _she's _too kind-hearted and good to keep anyone shackled like this.

"She wouldn't do this to me- because _she loves me._"

Now, it was Kagome's turn to step back, wincing as if he had hit her instead of simply splitting her heart down the middle. At seeing the broken look on her face, the hanyou's heart gave a desperate lurch, nearly breaking itself with guilt. _That's it... you've gone too far now. This time, she won't forgive you._

_This time, she'll leave and never come back._

The young miko dropped her eyes to the ground and stepped close to him, unconsciously mirroring the very same pose that Kikyo had held earlier. It took mere moments for here to slip her hands under the beads of subjugation, and still less time to delicately and gently pull the string until it snapped, just like it had what seemed like ages ago. The beads dropped to the ground, rolling away and hiding themselves in the thick grass.

Inuyasha gaped at her as she slowly backed away, a bittersweet smile on her face. "There, Inuyasha- you aren't _bound _to me any longer." She turned away and headed back towards her friends, who were by now surely wondering where she had gone.

The hanyou tried one last time as she was leaving, calling her name in a broken, hopeless tone.

But by this time, she was too far away to hear.

---------------------------------

After she disappeared from sight, Inuyasha slumped to the ground, his shoulders now unbelievably heavy. Numbly, he began to collect the tiny beads, desperate to hang onto the last thing he had left. Once he thought he had each of the precious pieces back, he rolled onto his back, letting his limbs splay out on the grass as the sun climbed higher in the sky. Closing his eyes, the hanyou let the warm rays soak into his skin for a few minutes, trying to pretend that his whole world had not spun totally and completely out of control.

_Idiot. Now she's gone and it's all your fault._

Inuyasha grunted his acquiescence, beyond the point of being concerned that he was talking to himself.

_So? What am I gonna do about it? She's _gone_, remember?_

_Well... _the voice paused. _You could go after her._

He reflected for a moment.

_I've gotta stop her._

And then he was running, hurtling himself through the trees with reckless abandon. His speed fueled by desperation, it was only a few minutes until he broke in on the campsite. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were alone around the dying fire, beginning to clean up the remains of their stay. The little group started, staring at him blankly.

Inuyasha snorted under his breath and walked up to Miroku, his aura deadly. "So, monk. Where is she?" Miroku grinned nervously, glancing at Sango for help. The slayer shrugged; sure, they were all on Kagome's side here, but no one wants to annoy an already unstable hanyou.

"Well, Inuyasha," said the monk, squaring his shoulders, "Kagome flew off with Kilala a few moments ago. She said that she was planning on going home and staying with her family for a while." Nodding firmly, Miroku stepped back. _This wasn't exactly the way things were supposed to turn out, but, well, as long as Lady Kagome's safe we don't _really _have a problem. _

However, the half-demon's response was surprising, unexpected- and totally predictable. It only took him a few seconds for him to be on his way, and within moments there remained no trace that the hanyou had ever been there.

Slowly, the rest of the little group began to head back as well, setting a pace much slower than the one Inuyasha generally enforced.

Over Shippo's head, Miroku and Sango exchanged a quick glance.

_This is just great- we're right back where we started._

_...Right?_

---------------------------------

Sometime later, Kilala let Kagome off at the bone-eaters well with an affectionate nudge. Kagome hefted her pack over her shoulder as the neko-youkai quickly transformed and trotted off, presumably towards Kaede's for a warm nap in the sun. It only took a few seconds for Kagome to swing her legs over the side of the well, bracing herself against the sun-warmed wood.

With a wistful sigh, the young girl started to jump, only to be yanked back up by a firm grip on her arm. Inuyasha hurried to get her out of the well before the magic began to work, dropping her gently on the ground. Kagome sat before him dumbfounded, legs splayed out on the cool grass. _But he- but I said- but... what? _"Inuyasha? ...What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha gulped nervously as her large, bright eyes blinked up at him expectantly. His plan hadn't made it much farther than the 'run like hell and keep her from going home' stage. "Well, I- um..."

Kagome sighed. _Of course. He just doesn't want me to forsake my 'duty'. _"Inuyasha, if you something to say, then say it." He remained silent, and the girl began to climb to her feet. "Right. Well, if there's nothing you want to tell me, then I'm going to go _home- _without interruption this time, please." However, as she raised herself to her knees in order to stand, the hanyou suddenly came to life, instinctively leaping at her and pushing her shoulders back, forcing her back to the ground.

"NO!" He shouted, his voice rough. As Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, he knelt next to her, dropping his forehead to lean against hers. "Don't leave." His heart was hammering against his chest and his eyes drifted shut as he just let himself know that she was near. Kagome felt her eyes begin to moisten, and she closed them quickly, twisting her hands together in her lap in an effort to keep calm. After a few moments- or eternity, the young miko wasn't sure which- the hanyou's breathing began to slow and his eyes drifted open, only to cause him to blush as he realized just how close he was. As Inuyasha started to pull away, embarrassed and ashamed, he suddenly felt her long, lithe arms wind around his neck. Astonished, speechless, he lifted his eyes and looked up at her from under his lashes. She was smiling gently, and he allowed himself to be pulled closer as she laid her cheek along his.

"Hey," she said quietly, her voice raspy from the unshed tears. "If you don't want me to go away, the same goes for you too." Her skin was satin against his cheek, and he sighed imperceptibly as he quietly reveled in the feeling. However, a sick feeling nagged at his gut, and once again he backed away, certain that this couldn't be right- she couldn't possibly want this.

"Listen, Kagome..." Firmly, he grasped her shoulders and pushed her back, moving until he could look down into her eyes. The blue-grey windows widened, and a dim light of hurt appeared on her face. Stuttering, he tried again. "Look, Kagome, about what I said, back earlier-"

Quickly, she silenced him with a cool finger against his lips. "Shh- It's okay. I mean, you're right. This isn't fair to you. You had every right to wish for Kikyo to free you from this." Looking down, Kagome cleared her throat. _I wouldn't blame him if he never forgave me for what I did. _The miko blushed with shame and embarrassment as she began to move away, attempting to disentangle herself from their entwined legs. Her plan had a flaw, however; the arms she was trying to escape from were infinitely stronger than herself. As Inuyasha held her closer, the hanyou shyly pulled out something from behind his back.

Awkwardly, he pressed one of the small beads into her hand, watching her face intently as she understood just what it was. "Inu-Inuyasha? Why did you keep these?" His ears flattened slightly, and his shoulders bowed somewhat towards her.

"Well," he began, his voice rough, "I- I'm not sure. I mean, when you go back, it's sort of something to remember you by. When you're not here. They've just been with me so long, and I guess they carry a lot of memories with them. That way, when you don't come back, I'll have something left of you; something to keep with me. Kikyo was right about one thing- they do bind me to you.

"Only..." he paused, an unsure look on his face. "I think that that's a good thing." Timidly, the half-demon leaned forward and dropped a light kiss on the corner of her mouth, his lips gently skimming her soft skin. Encouraged by her wide eyes and small smile, he kissed her again, this time letting himself do what he remembered so well, and what he had wanted to do for so long.

Kagome responded in kind, letting the bead fall to the ground as she wound her hands in his long silver mane. Clumsily, tenderly, she pulled him closer, only pulling away for a second to drop a feather-light kiss on the tip of his ears. "I'm not leaving," she blurted out, a blush spreading across her cheeks as her words caught up to her.

Inuyasha pulled back to look at her, his eyes confused. Their arms and legs were still wound about each other, and he could feel her fidget nervously as she searched for the right words.

"Inuyasha... I promised that I wouldn't leave. That I won't leave." Delicately, the girl began to stroke his fuzzy ears, and the hanyou felt himself leaning into her touch. "Please believe me when I say it, Inuyasha. I'm not going anywhere."

Light seemed to flood the half-demon's world, and he felt a huge grin spread over his face. Ecstatic, he hid his face in her neck, drinking in her sweet scent. _She won't leave me. She doesn't _want _to leave me. She won't leave me alone._

_She wants to stay with _me

In one quick move she was beneath him, cradled gently in his arms as he kissed her, trying to let his actions tell her how important she was to him, tell her the words he couldn't bring himself to say aloud. But then, as she kissed him back in kind, he suddenly knew that he didn't _have _to tell her. This was Kagome; she _knew _him. Didn't she always know? And even if she didn't sat those words, the feel or her warmth under his hands and the gentle caress of her lips told him everything and more than he ever needed to know.

Beneath him, Kagome giggled against his mouth and he pulled away, quirking an eyebrow at the mirthful noise that bubbled from her lips. She grinned for a moment before dropping a light kiss on the end of his nose. "So... you miss me when I go back home?"

"Shut up, wench."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

A/N2: Warning: the proofing on this might not be great. I've been working on this thing all month... I just want it to be done, frankly. And when I edit my own work, my eyes start to cross. 


End file.
